gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Bolton (The Grand Campaign Season Two)
Lord Cellador Bolton of Karhold (8099-8170) Lord Cellador Bolton was granted all lands under the Karhold for his service as master at arms to Lord Paramount Benjicot 'The Old' Stark. He was the first Bolton to hold land since the Starks usurped the Dreadfort from a Bolton for rebelling against the North 100 years earlier. Lord Cellador was a just, cynical and, cowardly man whose rule was mostly uneventful and did not do much to further the family name. Cellador had 5 daughters and 3 sons, many were short lived. After ruling for 30 years, nearly into his 70s, he was struck by some sort of madness and obsession compelling him to travel east to the ruins of Valyria to find a valyrian steel sword. He ignored all council from his advisers telling him this was foolish and went with his companion named Fashbinder. As the years went by many people suspected they would never see either of them again, until Fashbinder came walking through the Karhold gates without Lord Calledor and with a valyrian steel sword in his hand. Lord Floyd Bolton of Karhold (8157-8188) Lord Floyd took over after his father had apparently died in an accident while on a trip with Fashbinder at the age of 71. Lord Floyd wasn't good at anything in particular, other than sleeping with large amounts of women at the same time and looking pretty in his shiny, unused and arguably unearned, knightly armour. However he did have a suspicious mind and proved to be very perceptive. These traits came in handy as he was very suspicious of the story Fashbinder told the court about his father. When Fashbinder felt the suspicion the new Lord had against him he fled the court with the sword. Floyd was never a man to let things go and so he created a plan to lure Fashbinder back into his grasp. The plan was simple, first offer him a bride (his 24 year old younger sister Alys Bolton) than after the wedding he would seize Fashbinder and get all the answers he needed. The plan worked with flying colours, at first Fashbinder stayed silent and refused to give Lord Floyd satisfactory answers but as the skin came off so did his will to resist, as the saying goes... "A naked man has few secrets; a flayed man, none." He admitted to wounding Cellador in a fight over the sword and leaving him for dead. Fashbinder was flayed alive and his skin was raised above the gates of the Karhold. The Valyrian sword was accurately named "Skinpeeler". Lord Floyd Bolton had a reputation for being a snob among his court. He was rarely ever seen without his armour, despite the fact he had never been in or near a real battle. He would prance around everywhere he went in his shiny silver armour, acting asthough everyone saw him as some kind of hero, as he thought himself to be. In reality no one who met him tended to take him seriously and would often snicker behind his back after he had left the room. Lord Floyd Bolton had 2 sons,and 2 daughters with his wife, Mylessa Stark, the daughter of Lord Paramount Benjicot 'the Old'. He also had a bastard commonly referred to as 'Barlton' with an unknown woman. His first son was Roose Bolton who showed great intellectual promise at a young age. However Roose died of pneumonia at 5 years of age. After his first sons death he named his second son Roose in honour of his first son. After 18 years of rule, Floyd Bolton died of an illness leaving his only remaining legitimate son Roose to rule. Lord Roose Bolton of Karhold-The Dreadfort (8186-8222) Lord Roose Bolton took over as Lord of Karhold at a very young age as a ward of Lord Paramount Jorah Stark of the North, so his mother Mylessa Stark ruled in his stead. An interesting proposition was sent to the young Lord Roose which was opened by his regent mother from Lord Belgrave Mudd of the Neck. In this letter was a request to join in a treasonous plot against Lord Paramount Jorah of the North and split the North between house Bolton and house Mudd of The Neck. Roose was never made aware of this letter as he was in Winterfell as a ward. His mother kept this information to her self and played along with Lord Mudd pretending to support his plot, but when the time was right, she informed her Brother Lord Paramount Jorah of the plot and swift justice was delivered to house Mudd. Lord Roose Bolton was trained to be a steward but this education fell flat and did not sink in, although he became one of the greatest fighters in the North with a very strict sense of justice and fairness. Roose's belief of justice is what put the Boltons on the right side of the Blackfyre rebellion and the wrong side of the Blackfyre invasion. One of Lord Roose's most important accomplishments was arranging for his family to return to The Dreadfort and in return they concede The Karhold to the Umbers. For the first time in 120 years the flayed man was raised above the gates of The Dreadfort proudly. Roose fully supported the Starks and Baratheons against the Blackfyre rebellion because supporting his liege and King was the just thing to do in his eyes. Despite this he still fell in love with a beautiful girl from house Blackfyre named Allyria, who was the daughter of King Matarys Blackfyre of The Claw and ended up marrying her. Together they had 5 children, 4 boys and 1 daughter. Roose's life was changed forever as he witnessed the end result of the Blackfyre rebellion. King Rodrik Baratheon burning every blackfyre he could get his hands on, no matter how young. Roose never forgave himself, knowing that he played a part in the extermination of both the Blackfyres and the wildlings a few years previously. Allyria named their second son Matarys to honour her now deceased father. 18 years later she was hunted down and burned alive by King Rodrik Baratheon in front of Lord Roose and his children's eyes. Roose would live in depression for the rest of his life until eventually being murdered at the age of 36 by his spymaster for an unknown reason, thus ending his reign of 34 years. Lord Floyd II Bolton of The Dreadfort (8206-8231) Lord Floyd Bolton named after his grandfather was a just brave man like his father. Although he was not the brightest individual, he wanted justice for his mother and her family against the Baratheons just as his father did. He married an exile named Lynesse Dayne to strengthen the bond between House Bolton and potential allies in the east. During his reign house Lake of Lonely Hills rebelled against the Boltons for a second time so Lord Floyd put an end to this by having Lord Alyn Flayed by his designated skinner. Flaying is something he never enjoyed being a part of but he recognized its importance as a statement to their enemies. However against his wishes Lord Alyn Lake's younger 13-year-old sister was also flayed along with his entire court on the orders of Lord Floyd Boltons younger brother Matarys. Among those flayed was Sarra Dustin, the grandmother of Lord Bernarr Dustin of Barrowlands. As soon as Lord Bernarr got word of this he rode to The Dreadfort to duel Lord Floyd. Lord Floyd knew that the blood of innocents were on his hands, even if it was his brother who committed the crime, it was he who is solely responsible for it in his eyes and should alone bear the burden as Lord. Lord Bernarr Dustin and Lord Floyd Bolton engaged in a fierce battle... a one-sided battle... but a fierce battle none the less. Lord Floyd was slain with ease from Lord Bernarr Dustin. thus ending Lord Floyd Boltons short and childless 19 year reign, paving the way for his brother Matarys and the joy he would bring to their family and lands. Lord Matarys 'The Wicked' Bolton of The Dreadfort (8207-8240) Lord Matarys Bolton was brave like his brother and father but had no interest in justice. Instead he was obsessed with revenge against all those who wronged his family and anyone who would stand in the way of that. Lord Matarys grew to be very skilled at stewardship and managing coin but did not take to physical skill in complete contrast to his father. Matarys was a very handsome, ruthless, envious, and, wrathful man but as the Succession Crisis started, with all the stress that came with it, his wrath became much, much more fierce. Matarys married 3 times and betrothed once in his lifetime, The first was Jeona Payne who died of suspicious circumstances. The second was Leona Belmore who died of an illness soon after their wedding. The final wife was a 14-year-old named Palla Dustin, who he only married in order to lure her to the Dreadfort. right after their wedding Lord Matarys had her flayed by his own hand as revenge for the Dustin who killed his older brother. He then betrothed Elaena Targaryen, an exile in Essos. During the Succession Crisis Lord Matarys Bolton supported the Blackfyres and for a long period was stranded in Westeros without any ally assistance among hungry wolves. Thankfully for Matarys during this time the wolves were feasting on snakes in the south. However his army was smashed in a surprise attack from the sea by Baratheon and Tully forces, but Matarys managed to pull his troops back and hide behind the walls of The Dreadfort without taking too many casualties. Even still the stresses of this loss caused Matarys to have a breakdown and became more and more obsessed with blood. His fury was feared throughout The Dreadfort as he lashed out against everything and everyone around him. First he personally flayed his longtime lowborn lover Jonella and The Dreadfort maester in a fit of rage in the main hall. From this moment on he was known as 'The Wicked'. As the war continued he became more obsessed and insane with his lust for blood and revenge, flaying many courtiers over the most minor of slip ups while continually saying "I will kill everyone who stands in our way, i will bathe in their blood and wear their skin as cloaks!". Towards the end of the war at the height of his madness he even resorted to flaying his younger brother and heir Larence alive after finding out he and many others had been planning to assassinate Lord Matarys. Lord Matarys even had Lord Paramount Jorah Stark's corpse delivered to The Dreadfort, he than flayed it and hung the skinless corpse, along with the 'wolf pelt', above the gates of The Dreadfort, where it remained until the end of the war. Eventually he got the support he desired in The North from the Blackfyre and Bravosi forces. The combined Bolton force and the vast essosi hordes at its back, sieging castles and razing towns, and eventually occupying moat cailin. The war was going well, but it was all for not, The Blackfyres were betrayed by the very Targaryen claimant they were supporting for the throne and Lord Matarys, now a broken shell of a man, surrendered to the throne willingly having no more energy or fight left for vengeance, hate or blood any longer. Lord Matarys 'The Wicked' Bolton was executed on the orders of King Torrhen Baratheon of Westeros. Lord Matarys last remaining brother died of illness just before Lord Matarys was executed after 9 years of ruling, leaving the succession of The Deadfort in a dangerous position, leaving his cousin Barth Bolton the next logical choice out of the 3 eligible Boltons (2 of which are female) left for the title. Lord Barth Bolton of The Dreadfort (8218-Present) WIP After Lord Matarys 'The Wicked's death, his cousin Barth Bolton, was left the only remaining male in the Bolton family, thus thrusting him into a role he never expected to be in. Barth Bolton is the son to Lord Harbert Payne of Sheepshead Hills, and more importantly Arya Bolton, Lord Roose Bolton's older sister. Barth is an honest, patient, and stubborn man with competency for managing coin, he can sometimes be considered lazy but this is something he will have to overcome in order to serve as Lord. He was brought up as the heir to Shepherd's Hearth, a large keep owing fealty to The Dreadfort, so when his father told him that he was to travel to The Dreadfort and become to new Lord, it came as quite the shock. Barth Bolton had about very little knowledge about the main Bolton line, about as much as any other minor Northern noble, he had never even seen the Dreadfort before, he only heard stories about it being a cursed place, where Lord Matarys would bathe in the blood of virgins in the main hall and would wear skins like others wear clothes, he never necessarily believed them but it make his anxiety about moving there that much worse. Here he is at the age of 21 without any training or ambition to Lord over such vast amounts of lands. The only reason he was even born of house Bolton is because his father Lord Harbert Payne made an agreement with his liege, Lord Roose Bolton, for the children to be of Arya Bolton's dynasty instead of his own. After Barth was informed by his father that he was to become lord, he waited about 2 weeks before working up the nerve to head out to the Dreadfort, his new home. He rode side by side with his father, not as lord and son but as lord and High Lord, as his fathers liege. When Lord Barth and Lord Harbert arrived at the Dreadfort with their posse, the castle was almost completely empty, besides the garrison that remained after the war. The court had been either flayed, had fled, or simply left after their lord died. After Lord Barth had settled down and his father had left with his posse, Lord Barth was left there with his wife Jeyne alone in a large empty castle, with the left over blood stains, hanging corpses, and skin. Lord Barth knew he wasn't qualified for this and never even wanted it in the first place, but knew that if he didn't take charge and become a man, his family would die out. So the first thing he did was divorce his lowborn wife, Jeyne, because it would not be viable for a High Lord to be wed to a lowborn. He than ordered all the corpses to be taken down including the corpse of Lord Paramount Jorah Stark, and took him to Winterfell as a sign of good faith. He than rode south to the new capital of The Twins and formally swore fealty to King Torrhen Baratheon, reassuring the crown of Bolton loyalty going forward. The most important thing was children, if he dies now than house Bolton dies. Knowing this he married Lady Bellena Wull and together had one daughter, Meera Bolton, until she openly cheated on him with a courtier. Lord Barth had her lover executed and divorced her. His advisers suggested flaying her lover but he declined knowing that if they are to survive these harsh times they will need to be diplomatic, not feared and hated. After the disaster that was his first wife, he married Lady Cymoril Chester, this has proven to be a slightly better match. Together they have had a daughter named Bellena... his wife named her. Other Interesting Boltons (Not Played) * Ser Garth 'Barlton' Snow (8177-Present): Ser Garth 'Barlton' Snow was a bastard and the second born child of Lord Floyd Bolton. Lord Floyd never told anyone who the child's true mother was but Garth never stopped looking for her. Ser Garth looked out for his younger half brother Roose, from Roose's birth to his eventual murder. Many of Roose's just and kind qualities came from Ser Garth's influence. For most of Ser Garth's life he served as Captian of the Bolton household guard, until asking his nephew Lord Matarys for permission to join the nights watch at 60 years old (most likely to be away from Matarys disastrous madness), and quickly become a Ranger. Matarys reluctantly accepted and the position of Captain remained vacant for the rest of the Blackfyre invasion. * Morna Bolton of Iceguard (8177-8225): In Morna's early life she was married to a man named Chayle, who was executed in 8193 for stealing 'Skinpeeler' from her brother Lord Roose. Soon after this she left the world of nobility and wandered on her own, until she fell in love with a peasant man named Jojen. Together they had 4 children, 2 daughters and 2 sons, only one of each survived infancy. eventually they wandered north beyond the wall to make a life for them selves and to try and help what little wildlings were left. They're family settled down in an area known as Iceguard and led a large group of almost 300 wildlings. She later died of suspicious circumstances at 48 years of age. Currently the tribe follows Morna's oldest child, Mylessa Bolton.